Odor reducing or eliminating compositions have application in a number of areas. Of particular importance are those situations where the odors are sufficiently offensive to be problematic for individuals having to work in proximity with the odor producing material. Examples of such situations include cattle feed lots, swine barns, poultry houses and the like. In these settings, the ability to reduce or eliminate odor production would greatly enhance the quality of the working environment. The present invention provides a composition suitable for use in such settings.